I Miss You
by BelieveInLove94
Summary: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver grew up together in Tennessee. They help Miley cope through the death of her mother and help her write her first song. I put more detail in the story but this is loosely based off what I have been going through with the death of my uncle and why I haven't been updating my other stories. Rated T just to be safe.


**Hi everyone. So this year has been really hectic and I'm not just talking about college even though I've written ten papers in just one semester. I'm not sure how I should start this, I guess I'll just start from the beginning. After my first semester I made A's and B's but right after I finished my final exams I got this horrible sinus infection. I was going to update my other story and start new one daily but my body just couldn't do it. I was tired and sore. Then the day before Christmas Eve I found out a family friend passed away. I started crying, we had been really close to her since I was three. She was like another grandmother to me. Then two days after Christmas I got a call from my great aunt and she told me my great uncle wasn't going to live much longer. He had been suffering for three years with dementia. I started grieving that night, I felt like I couldn't breathe. My uncle was my best friend, he was like a grandfather to me, and like another father to me. I had watched him over the years slowly going away, his mind just wasn't right and I saw this man whom I had loved for nineteen years slowly die. Then the next day even before I got that phone call that passed away I started crying. It was 5:00 in the evening. I couldn't stop then I got a phone call at 7:00 saying that he had passed away at 5:00. Strange I know, I guess my heart just knew. I could barely get out of bed the day after, my best friend, my family, everyone tried to help me even they were dealing with their grief but it just hurt me badly. I started writing songs for my uncle and I started this story about a month after he passed but I couldn't find my inspiration. He was always the one who encouraged me to write and now that he was gone, writing hurt too much. I'm better now, I'm not crying everyday but I still am grieving. I have lost a couple of friends that I thought were my friends because they said they didn't want to deal with my "drama." My best friend told me they obviously weren't true friends since they weren't willing to help me through this. That is true. Anyway I wrote this story based off what I'm going through. I just Hannah Montanafied it, I know that's not a word, blame my best friend, she came up with it. Anyway I promise I will update my other stories. It just may take time. By the way, I'm starting a new series of stories. It's about Miley and Lilly in college. Anyway enjoy this story and for anyone who is has lost someone they love, this is for you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of its characters**

**I Miss You**

In the small town of Crowley Corners there lived three kids named Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. They all met on the first day of kindergarten and pinky promised to always be best friends. They had been inseparable ever since. The parents became close friends also and loved spending time together. They learned a special lesson the tragic way. It all started when Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were ten years old. Miley's mother hadn't been feeling well for a long time but she brushed it off. She was the type of person who wouldn't go to the hospital unless it got really bad and this time that thought process proved to be fatal. Susan finally agreed to go to the hospital when she felt so bad that she couldn't get up.

It was all downhill from there. Lilly and Oliver's parents were all at the hospital talking to Miley's dad while Lilly and Oliver sat with Miley and Jackson. Lilly thought of that Reba McEntire song, "What do you say at a moment like this". That was a good question. She reached over and took Miley's hand. The doctor hadn't even come out yet but there was a sense of dread in the room. It seemed to be dripping from the walls. For only ten Miley was very smart and knew something wasn't right. Oliver rubbed Miley's back. He couldn't find the words to say anything. No one could. What do you say to someone you know is about to lose their loved one? You can't say everything will be ok because deep down you know that would be an utter lie.

After a few moments the doctor came out into the waiting room where everyone saw. Miley looked up and studied the doctor's face which wasn't too good. He had wrinkles in his forehead and a sad look on his face. As she tried to listen she saw her father's face. For the first time in ten years she saw him cry. She stood up not really knowing why.

"Miles?" Lilly asked but Miley didn't hear her. She could already feel the horrible sense of grief and dread filling her senses. She couldn't breathe. She had a tornado going on inside of her and she didn't even know what or if anything was wrong yet.

Oliver tugged on her sleeve, "Hey Miley, are you ok?" Miley continued to ignore them. It was like there was only her in the room. Tears started filling her eyes as she watched her dad wipe his tears and talked to the Okens and the Truscotts.

Robbie Ray rubbed his hands over his face then walked over to Miley. He had lines all over his face and you could see the sadness written all over it. He took a deep breath, "Miley, we need to talk. Your mother…." He took a deep breath trying to control the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes. "Your mother is really sick."

Miley could feel the bad news in the air before she even heard it but still she asked, "But she's going to be ok, right dad? It's just the flu or something?"

Robbie took her hands in his, "No, she's not. Bud, she has cancer. She doesn't have very much longer to live, a couple of months at the most." After that Robbie started crying, he could no longer be strong. He tried but losing the love of your life was never anything you could just get over.

Miley felt tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it and in her own grief she spoke without thinking, "NO! You're wrong, she has to live! She can't die, not yet!" With that she walked away taking her hands from her dads.

"Miley," Robbie called out after his daughter but she kept walking.

"Miles?!" Lilly got up and ran after Miley. She went down the hall and around the corner finding Miley sitting in a section of the waiting room no one was in. She sat down next to Miley and put her hand on her best friend's back. Miley looked up and Lilly's heart almost broke when she saw Miley's usually happy face look broken, lost, and alone. She quickly wrapped Miley in her embrace as Miley continued to cry on her shoulder. Lilly held Miley close and when Miley could speak the only question she asked was. "Why?" Lilly honestly didn't know the answer and all she could say was, "I don't know Miley. But I'm here for you. Oliver and I both are."

A little while later Oliver walked in the room and found Miley and Lilly in their tight embrace. He almost hated to break it up but Miley's dad had said Miley could go in to see her mother so he had to say something so he cleared his throat. Miley was still crying on Lilly's shoulder so Lilly gave Oliver a questioning look. Oliver sat down on Miley's other side.

"Hey Miley, your dad said you could go see your mom now."

Miley took in a shaky breath as Lilly said, "We'll even go with you if you want us to Miles."

Miley pulled back and grabbed Lilly's hand with one hand and Oliver's hand with her other hand. "I think I'd like that."

A few minutes later Miley was sitting next to Susan's hospital bed with Lilly and Oliver standing behind her.

"How are you doing baby girl," Susan asked her daughter.

"I'm ok," Miley said, trying to swallow down tears but her voice was betraying her. Her mother, of all people, would be the first to notice.

"Now tell me the truth baby girl," her mother said.

Tears started rolling down Miley's cheeks. "Mom, I don't want you to leave. I need you, how could God just take you away from us?"

Susan gently pulled Miley onto the bed next to her and let her cry in her shoulder as she held her little girl. "Oh, baby girl, Please don't blame God, he has a reason for everything. I will never leave you baby girl. No matter what happens I will always be with you and in your heart. If you ever want to talk to me, all you have to do is say my name and start talking. You won't know it but I will be there."

"I love you so much mom," Miley sobbed into her shoulder.

"I love you too baby girl. Never forget that." Susan said as she held her daughter tightly to her.

Later that night Robbie Ray was about to tell Miley to go home with Lilly and her parents and spend the night with them when it happened. Susan Stewart passed away in her sleep. Miley was unfortunately in the room when it happened. After Susan's heart monitor flat lined, everything else seemed like a blur. Nurses and the doctor rushed into the hospital room. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were told to wait outside. Miley wanted to say no but she was too numb to even think. She started shaking while Lilly held her, trying to get her to calm down.

Robbie Ray gave one last kiss to his beloved wife. "I'll see you again someday darling, I love you." Susan Stewart was now gone from the world to watch over her family from heaven. Jackson couldn't even speak as he stormed out of the hospital room. No one knew what to do. The world was still going but for this family, the world stood still. Nancy Oken and Heather Truscott, Susan's best friends, broke down in the hospital room. They knew they might as well now since later they would have to be strong for the kids. No words were spoken on the drive home. The Truscotts decided to stay at the Stewart's house so that Lilly would be there for Miley and the parents could be there for Robbie Ray.

Lilly held Miley that night until she finally fell asleep at two o' clock in the morning. Miley woke up at nine o'clock the next morning. She felt ok at first then the memories of what had happened the day before came back to her. Tears started to well up in her eyes again as she looked over to see a sleeping Lilly next to her.

"Lils," Miley said. Lilly opened her eyes immediately and said, "Miles."

"Lilly, did what happened yesterday really happen or was it just a dream" Lilly looked into Miley's eyes. Her usually strong best friend now looked broken. "Yes, Miley. It did really happen. I'm so sorry."

Miley hugged Lilly close to her. She never realized it before. After someone you love dies, it feels wonderful to feel a warm breathing body hold you and remember someone still cares about you. After a few minutes Miley stopped crying but she didn't want to get up. She just stayed there and Lilly held her.

After a while Miley got up and put on her bathrobe and opened her curtains and just stared out the window. The sun was out. Lilly was on her way back from the bathroom when she heard Robbie Ray on the phone breaking the news to the rest of the family. The first day was the worst. Lilly couldn't get Miley to eat until one o' clock in the afternoon.

After that Miley went back upstairs and grabbed her guitar. That was the one thing that made her happy when she was sad. She was so sad thought that she lost her inspiration to play or even write. She threw her guitar pick across the room out of frustration when Oliver walked in at that moment and caught it in his hand.

"Hey Miles, how are you doing?" Oliver asked as he sat next to her on her bed.

"Not too good. I came up here to write a song about how I was feeling but nothing is coming to me."

Oliver scoffed and said, "Miley Ray Stewart is having trouble writing a song? That has never happened. Why are you having so much trouble Miles?

"I don't know. Oliver, my mom was the one who encouraged me to write. She encouraged me to follow my dreams and sing. She's the reason I even wanted to pick up a guitar. How can I keep writing when my biggest encourager is gone?"

Oliver sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Miley, if you're mother knew that you stopped writing because she passed away, she would hate it. She encouraged you because she knew you could do it and she still knows you can."

"Besides, two of you biggest supporters are still here." Miley and Oliver looked up to see Lilly walking into the room and sitting on the other side of Miley. Oliver put his hand out in front of Miley with the guitar pick in the palm of his hand. "Here, how about you just try to play a little something."

Miley stared at the guitar pick for a minute then took it and started strumming her guitar. After a few minutes it actually was becoming pretty good. What started out as random tunes was turning into an actual song. Suddenly the words just started coming out of Miley's mouth.

_Sha la la la la Sha la la la la_  
_You used to call me your angel_  
_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

A few days later it was time for Susan Stewart's funeral. Miley had finished her song, with the help of Oliver and Lilly, and had decided to sing it for her mother during the funeral. Robbie Ray was greeting people at the door while Miley just sat in one of the pews staring at the casket in the front of the room. She turned around and saw Lilly and Oliver standing behind her. She got up and gave them a small smile as she walked up to the casket. It was brown and cold as she ran her hands along the side.

"Hi mama. I hope you're doing well up in heaven. I can't wait to see you again. I miss you mama, I hate that you had to leave. I remember when you held me in your arms and I felt so safe. I miss your hugs, I miss feeling that love from you. I wish there was something I could do to bring you back. I would do anything. I know nothing I do can bring you back. I wish you could just open up the top of this casket and say that you are not gone but that's crazy talk. I know it can't happen. I miss you mom. I love you."

Miley patted the casket then Lilly came up behind her. "Miles, the funeral is about to start. Oliver and I will sit next to you if you want us to."

"I'd like that." That was all Miley could say. She was literally speechless. Even the funeral was a blur. She remembers the preacher talking but later she wouldn't even be able to recall what was said. Even her favorite bible quote was said but she wouldn't remember it. Then it was time for Miley to get up there and sing. She slowly walked up with her guitar.

"Hi everyone, thanks for coming. I wrote this song for my mom, it was very hard for me especially since she was my biggest supporter for my writing. I wanted to give up but my two best friends wouldn't let me and I thank them for being there for me these last few days. I hope you like it mama," Miley said as she looked up.

_Sha la la la la_  
_Sha la la la la_  
_You used to call me your angel_  
_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_  
_You'd hold me close in your arms_  
_I loved the way you felt so strong_  
_I never wanted you to leave_  
_I wanted you to stay here holding me_  
_I miss you_  
_I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_  
_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_  
_You used to call me your dreamer_  
_And now I'm living out my dream_  
_Oh how I wish you could see_  
_Everything that's happening for me_  
_I'm thinking back on the past_  
_It's true that time is flying by too fast_  
_I miss you_  
_I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear_  
_Every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_  
_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_  
_I know you're in a better place, yeah_  
_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_  
_I know you're where you need to be_  
_Even though it's not here with me_  
_I miss you_  
_I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear_  
_Every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_  
_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_  
_I miss you_  
_I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear_  
_Every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_  
_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_

Miley went back to sit at her seat when Lilly and Oliver both took her hand and said, "You did great."

When the funeral was over everyone went over to Grandma Ruthie's for dinner. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were sitting in a corner. Right after the funeral it actually surprised them to see their old friend Travis. Travis came up to Miley and said he was sorry for her Mother's passing. Travis had kind of drifted away from the group in fourth grade when he started hanging around these kids who were really not all that nice. Miley sighed and took a sip from her drink pulling the trio out of their thoughts.

"I just can't believe my mother's gone and I'm still living." Miley said.

Lilly took her hand and said, "This will be hard for you Miley but it'll get better and Oliver and I will be there to help you through it every step off the way."

Miley smiled, "I know, thanks guys."

"Hey we didn't make that pinky promise when we were kids for nothing." Oliver said.

**Ok, that's the end. I really don't know how this was. This was a hard story for me to write and I had to take a lot of crying breaks. I may come back to it and fix it up later but right now this is as good as it can get. I think it's too soon for me to go there emotionally. Anyway, I'll be updating my other story and I have a few one shots. I hope this answers questions about why I have been absent for so long when it comes to my stories. Honestly with my story, To England and Back, I already have three sequels in my mind for that story so I really need to work on it which I am. Anyway, please rate and review. I don't think this is my best work but it was as far as I could go emotionally so it will just have to do until I can revise it. I may make a sequel to this because I am going to see my Uncle's grave, they finally have the headstone down, this weekend so I may write a story where Miley visits her mother's grave.**


End file.
